Birthday Splashes
by orangepencils
Summary: Alfred is convinced that this year, Arthur is going to show up on time for his birthday, but maybe the swimming pool will help them in the end. Human names used, rated for language, fluff.


**Birthday Splashes**

**294**

**This is beyond late. It was started on time, finished late and typed a million years later, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Orz**

Birthday Splashes

Alfred liked his birthday parties. In his opinion, it was the best day on the calendar. It was even better than Christmas or any other holiday. It was a perfect excuse to invite everyone and anyone and to make a lot more hamburgers than necessary. He also got bucket full's of presents and there was always a very big cake and pretty awesome fireworks.

The only drawback to his birthday was that Arthur Kirkland was never in a particular good mood during this time. At first, he hadn't really minded since he hadn't really cared, but when he had finally hooked up with him a few years ago, he had expected things to change or at the very least, get better, but apparently, England was worse than a cat when it came to holding on to a grudge.

America had been convinced that England would have arrived with the rest of the guests for the barbeque, or maybe even a little bit earlier considering they were lovers, but the party had started two and a half hours ago and there was still no sign of the Englishman. He felt dejected.

Alfred scanned his backyard and observed his guests that seemed to be having a good time. Some were sitting with friends and others were sitting with their significant half and he could feel a small pang in his heart. He should be sitting with Arthur at the very least.

His eyes zeroed in on his younger brother who was sitting on the patio steps with Gilbert. The two of them seemed to be absorbed in their own little world and again, Alfred felt that pang. Since when had he ever been jealous of Matthew? He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and went back to his grill; someone had to cook.

He eventually got engrossed in his cooking and did not hear his gate door open and close or the surprised murmur that seemed to run through his backyard. Alfred turned around and dropped the spatula he was holding.

Even though part of him was overjoyed that his lover had made it to the festivities after so many years, another part, a bigger one at that, was simply upset that Arthur couldn't just show up on time. He glared at him until the shorter man walked up to him.

"I, I'm sorry I'm late. I was delayed." America saw through the fib like day and night. He was not impressed with the Englishman.

"Excuse me, England, I have to bring the food to my guests." He brushed past the Briton and brought his platter of burgers to the waiting people. Arthur was offended by the cold greeting, especially after he had flown all the way here on this day of all days on top of that.

"The least you can do is say hello. I do believe I taught you that much." He called back. Alfred turned around quickly and put the plate of food down on the table. England was convinced he had heard the table crack.

"Why would I when you can't even show up on time?"

"You bloody well know how hard it is for me to show up to this blasted barbeque. We talked about this, America." England bit back. Neither of the two cared that this was no longer a simple discussion between them and that the others had stopped talking amongst themselves in favour of listening to the argument that was taking place.

"For God's sake! That was a long time ago! Jesus Christ, I knew you had security issues, but for the last time, I'm not going to leave you. That was all in the past and you even came to agree that it was for the best for obvious reasons. Now man up and get the fuck over it!" During their little spat, they had gotten closer and closer until they were both standing in front of each other by the edge of the pool.

"What did you just say to me, Jones?" He took another step forward.

"You heard perfectly well what I said." Alfred took another step as well and the two of them exchanged an icy glare.

"In that case then, I'll leave." England turned swiftly but he slipped on the watery edge. He made to grab for something to balance himself out, but the only thing that was there was America. His subconscious made him fist his hands in the younger nation's shirt which in turn caused the two of them to topple over into the pool creating a great spectacular splash.

When they both resurfaced, Arthur was about to sputter indignantly about the temperature of the water, but then he got a good look at Alfred and the words died at his lips. The younger man looked completely ridiculous and he could feel the laughter bubbling in his chest. He tried to contain it, but soon found that he couldn't when he heard his own laugh echoing in his ears.

"What's so funny?" America asked him. He tried to answer, but he just laughed some more.

"You look-oh goodness, you look like a complete fool!" Alfred wanted to be mad at Arthur, but hearing Arthur laugh like this, so freely and so richly, it made him want to laugh even if it was at his own expense. And so he did. The both of them laughed and laughed until they had to clutch their stomachs and had to hold on to the ledge of the pool in fear of drowning.

Eventually, after a few minutes had passes, the guests had realizes that all was well again and had returned to their casual chatter. America and England got out of the pool and Arthur started to shiver after a soft breeze of cool air greeted them. Alfred had taken him by the hand and had excused them both in order to go and change into something warm and dry.

They had made their way to the American's room where Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and Alfred went to fetch them both a change of clothes. When the taller man came back, they both looked at each other for a moment before they both spoke words of apology at the same time.

"It's alright, I'm sorry, I overreacted." Alfred told the other man drawing Arthur's head to rest on his shoulder.

"You had every right to. I'm the one who was being daft." America chuckled low and kissed the top of his head.

"You can say that again." England pulled away momentarily to look at him.

"Just because I said it doesn't mean you have to agree with it." Alfred gave him a soft smile and pecked his nose before Arthur rested his head back on the taller man's shoulder. They remained that way for a moment longer until it started getting cold again.

America went to change in the bathroom while he let England change in his room. When he came back, it was to find Arthur in a slightly too long shirt that looked like it belonged in the 80's (it actually did, but that was a detail) and an old pair of swimming trunks that looked like long shorts on the shorter man's legs. However, Alfred liked the way they fell loosely on his hips.

"So, are you ready to go back to the party?" He asked just to distract his thoughts. Arthur's cheeks seemed to turn pink as he got up from the bed and walked up to him.

"I was thinking I could give you your birthday present before we went back outside." Alfred's ears perked up at the mention of presents and he nodded vigorously.

"Close your eyes." Arthur whispered to him. Alfred didn't question it and did as he was told. He was about to open them back when he didn't feel anything being placed in his hands, but then a pair of lips claimed his own in what was the sweetest and softest kiss he had ever received. It didn't take long for him to respond and deepen it. It didn't last nearly long enough, but it left him feeling happy.

"Happy birthday, love." England whispered in his ear when they pulled back. America hugged him tightly and smiled brightly. They remained in the room for a moment longer before regaining the party. It clearly was happy now as he made his way outside with his hand linked with Arthur's.

**OWARI**

**This idea was born somewhere in January. The last time I wrote some USUK was in February, wow.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: July 4****th**** 2010, 1:43pm**

**Finished writing: July 11****th**** 2010, 10:57pm**

**Started typing: September 3****rd**** 2010, 2:49pm**

**Finished typing: September 3****rd**** 2010, 3:23pm**


End file.
